


Fever

by Mylifeisactuallyamess



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: just a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylifeisactuallyamess/pseuds/Mylifeisactuallyamess
Summary: You are ill but Kylo comes to look after you. It’s really short it was a request I received off tumblr.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Fever

You opened your eyes, the light from your room made you squint and you groaned. You did not feel ok, you shivered as you tried to sit up and grabbed your holopad to send a request for a doctor. You settled back down into bed knowing you would be useless today. 

You’re not sure how much time passed as you dozed in and out of sleep, you threw your covers off and they bunched round your feet. You heard a noise in your quarters. You opened your eyes and smiled, Kylo Ren was standing at your bedside. He was holding his helmet in one hand and looking down at you with a frown on his face. 

‘Am I late for my shift?’ You whispered. He put his helmet on the table next to your bed and slowly sat down beside you. You welcomed the weight of him sinking into the mattress and you inched towards him. 

‘I saw your request for a doctor.’ His low voice rolled over you, he was coming to check on you he just didn’t want to admit it. You hadn’t been together very long, but this was a bold statement from him on his feelings towards you. He reached out and gently brushed some hair away from your face. You couldn’t keep your eyes open, they felt heavy but you wanted to look at him, his gorgeous face, you wanted to see this soft side of him. You reached down for your covers and tried to pull them up to cover you. You felt weak and clumsy and you could feel he was watching you. Kylo took off his glove and rested his hand against your burning forehead. You gasped at how cool he felt on your skin. ‘You don’t need these.’ He said softly, pulling them out of your reach. You frowned slightly. 

‘I feel cold.’ You moaned. He shook his head as he leant towards you, leaning heavily on the mattress. You tilted your head hoping for a kiss on the lips. At the last moment he moved and kissed you tenderly on the forehead. ‘The doctor is coming. I made sure of it.’ You nodded once. The doctor was probably fearing for their life if Kylo Ren had requested they hurry up. You stretched an arm out and he caught your hand in his large hand lacing them together. He looked at you, his hazel eyes studying you, taking you all in, even though you looked awful. ‘You want me to stay until they get here?’ You were surprised, but pleased because all you wanted was to be looked after. 

‘Do you mind?’ You mumbled.He shook his head and gently squeezed your hand.

‘Go back to sleep, they will be here soon.’ Your eyes were already closed and you fell asleep to gentle rumble of his voice. 


End file.
